


Let's eat my love, my love, love, love

by Eriakit



Series: Saeri Verse [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: All the petting, F/F, Heavy Petting, Light Petting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Teeth, not the kind saeri's usually into but shes still game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: She wasn't quite sure what to do with Neri so very fardown.





	Let's eat my love, my love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short-and-sweet because, honestly, Saeri and Neri would, should, andmay continue to be the best and most casual FWB ever.  
Titles from breezeblocks because it was on repeat while I wrote it and I've got the humor of a 12 year old.

Saeri grinned up at Neri as the kelfin handed her another shell full of wine. It was good - thousands of years old, preserved by kal'dorei magic, plucked from sunken storerooms in Zin-Azshari by quick, webbed fingers and passed around in rinsed-out crab shells. The kelfin hadn't had much use for the stuff but had quickly caught on to how much their landwalking friends valued it. Saeri took a sip from her pearlescent "cup" and relished the mana-tinged burn, certain her ancestors would be _horrified_ by the barbarism.

It made her grin wider.

Neri plopped down in the sand beside her, leaning back into Saeri's chest instead of the perfectly serviceable rock wall that Saeri was using. Saeri listened with half an ear as the kelfin muttered about the others being idiots, charging right into the middle of a naga camp for some reason or other instead of sneaking around the edges like an intelligent person. Neri finished her muted rant by tearing a vicious bite out of what looked to be some kind of kelp sandwich.

Neri tilted her head back suddenly, one ear slapping Saeri's shoulder. Saeri twitched, hand stilling, not sure when she'd moved it to rub random shapes on Neri's stomach. She paused a moment, stuck on wondering about that, before she registered the suspicious glower on Neri's face and did her best to cover.

She kept forgetting how fucking _strong_ millennia-old, magic-infused, kal'dorei wine was.

"You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you," Neri accused, and Saeri relaxed. Not mad about her wandering hand, then. Good. She would hate to get bitten by those teeth... in an angry fashion, anyways. And definitely not on her hand.

She took another sip of her wine. "Of course I did. Not everyone can be as intelligent about fighting as we are, Neri. Who would hold their attention while we got them from behind if they were?"

Neri eyed her suspiciously for another moment, then nodded. "I suppose you're right." She settled back a little further, sliding gracefully down Saeri's front until her head was resting on Saeri's lap. Neri frowned as she took another bite of her... sandwich-thing. "Why'd ya stop?"

Saeri blanked for a second before catching up and resuming her apparently-welcome tummy-rub. She lost interest in her wine as she traced the dips and rises of Neri's belly, fingers pressing in just a bit to feel the difference between the firmness of her ribs and muscles and the softness of the flesh of her lower belly and under her ribcage. Her skin _felt_ different in spots, too - the whole of it smooth, with just the faintest rasp to it, reminding her of Norethku's hide, or sharks. But the shining spots along her sides were slightly raised and slick-smooth, almost like glass beads. She twisted her shell-cup into the sand at her hip, not wanting to spill it.

She wasn't sure how much longer she let herself be mesmerized by Neri before she realized the kelfin had finished her meal and was watching her, arms crossed behind her head and eyes half-lidded. Saeri paused, a bit muzzy-headed and not wanting to press too far... but also not quite wanting to stop, either. Neri flicked an ear-fin at her, eyes opening only a little bit more.

"Again with the stopping, land-walker." Neri grinned at her, shark-teeth gleaming. She wriggled a little bit in Saeri's lap and Saeri couldn't help but tilt her hips into it. Neri chuckled. "Or do you just wanna keep going somewhere a bit more private?"

Saeri nodded before she'd really thought the offer through, but then she wouldn't have had to think hard. Neri laughed and rolled up to her feet, offering a hand to help Saeri do the same. She less pulled Saeri up than just gave her something to brace on, and once Saeri was on her feet she had a sudden moment of confusion. Normally, this would be when she'd be dragged off into a dark corner or room, or climb whoever was taking her there, legs around their waist, and let them do the walking. At the very least, she'd be walked backwards, head tilted back, getting kissed the whole way.

She wasn't quite sure what to do with Neri so very far _down._

Neri, however, seemed entirely unbothered. Saeri found herself tugged forward by way of webbed fingers tucked in behind her belt - she'd done that to a draenei once, she was fairly certain, but never had it done to _her_, at least not from that angle - and off they went. 

Neri's idea of a _private location_ ended up not being too far from Newhome. It was around a corner and down a cliff, accessed by using a sizable branch of coral as a walkway. Saeri wondered if Neri used to swim here, or if she had just made do with what could be reached on foot when the waters receded. Stepping into the cave meant ducking down, which was a little hard to do with Neri still tugging her along by the belt, but once she was inside she saw it was quite comfortable. A bed which looked to be soft fronds wrapped in old fishing nets, glowing lichen hanging from the roof of the cave which was just long enough to slide around the tips of Saeri's ears and lit the room in a faint, pulsing, blue-green glow. It was... cozy.

And then it was spinning, as Neri giggled and gave a harsh tug to Saeri's belt at the same time as she wrapped her finned toes around Saeri's ankle, and sent them both flying into the bed.

Saeri landed with an _oof_, Neri landing on top of her a second later and sniggering. "Shoulda seen your _face,_" she muttered, and then Neri was kissing her.

Those teeth were _terrifying_ against her tongue, and the zing of adrenalin through her veins mixed deliciously with the heat building in her gut. Saeri arched up under Neri as the kelfin straddled her waist. The kiss dragged on, slow and slick and _new_, those teeth dragging dangerous-and-lovely over Saeri's lower lip now and then, until Saeri was fairly _buzzing_ with conflicting desires about what she wanted next. Did Neri want what Saeri wanted from partners larger than herself? Should Saeri flip them over, pin her down? It would be different than her usual fare, but she'd give it a shot. But those _teeth_, the claws at the end of Neri's webbed fingers that Saeri could just-barely feel as Neri slid her hands under her shirt - it made Saeri want to lie back and _beg_.

Saeri got an arm under herself, moving to press up into Neri's kisses or flip them, she wasn't quite sure - and was promptly shoved back down. Neri growled at her playfully, their kiss broken, leaning all her weight onto Saeri's shoulders. 

Not so different from her usual fare, then. Saeri shivered, delighted.

"You're not goin' anywhere, Saeri," Neri stated, looking like the cat who caught the canary. Saeri very, very much didn't mind being the canary, and nodded happily. Saeri made to respond, some half-formed quip about not even dreaming of it, but was shut up by Neri's tongue sliding into her mouth again.

Definitely didn't mind being the canary.

But this time the kiss was quick, and sharp, and then Neri was rearing back again. Saeri made a faint noise of protest, before she caught on quickly as Neri started stripping above her. Saeri didn't dare move, just fought her feet free of their boots and reached around Neri to undo her belt before wriggling free of her leathers. Neri laughed and rode it out as she got her own clothes off, barely keeping her balance as she slid one leg out of her shorts at a time, narrowly missing kneeing Saeri in the chin.

Saeri was content to ignore her shirt for now, but found herself pinned back to the bed by her neck as Neri worked the ties loose. Saeri moaned as dainty claws prickled at her neck and slid, tickling, over her exposed breasts. And then those _teeth_ again, nipping at the skin over her breastbone, and then lower, and lower, and it had her thrumming with a primal kind of fear as their sharp edges slid over her belly before they kept going.

Neri let her claws slide over Saeri's skin as she moved downwards and Saeri was so distracted by that that she was caught by surprise when a cool, slick tongue slid directly into her, not even pausing for a polite lick at her folds. She jerked up and found her thighs held quite firmly by Neri's hands, and then they were shoved up and to the side and Neri had full access to all of her.

And made _damn_ fine use of it.

Saeri trembled as that tongue slid in and out of her, against and again, but what had her coming embarrassingly quickly was when Neri moved up and _sucked_ on her clit - pointed teeth pressed just-barely all around.

Neri drew back, brows raised, and Saeri waved her hand faux-dismissively. "It's been far too long, you're just that good, whatever sounds best," she wheezed, and Neri huffed at her, smacking her thigh in mild reproach before shrugging. 

"My turn, then."

Saeri nodded rapidly, still catching her breath but more than eager, and then Neri was above her, quicker than Saeri had expected, and oh it really _had_ been too long. Saeri's mouth watered as Neri knelt over her, just out of reach. She leant up to get a taste and was foiled by a palm pressed to her forehead.

Saeri didn't even bother looking up past her prize to see Neri's grin. "My pace, elf."

Saeri relaxed her jaw and nodded. She had a feeling this was going to take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I need to write Saeri with women more often, honestly.


End file.
